Taste Test
by blabbermouthme
Summary: The day Sasuke learns what she tastes like. SasuSaku.


a/n: you pick whether he left or not— probably the former for me.

* * *

.Sasuke-centric.

**-x-**

"You really kissed Neji?"

Sasuke knew well to not eavesdrop on conversation such as what he just faintly heard but unfortunately, before he could even produce another step onto the now silent street of Konohagakure, he stopped involuntarily.

"I did."

He turned, his head swinging at the direction of a not-so-dark alley to make out a two silhouette of girls on the spot leaning against a stone wall. It was obvious to him that they had been training since the evidence of dirty clothes, scratched faces and sweat dropping on their foreheads were present.

"You did?"

Sasuke recognized who it was— it was none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

And of course, he was a hundred percent that the other female was Sakura.

But even though he knew that, he activated his Sharingan, moved at the roof of the building facing the girls, hid his chakra and (even if it was wrong and very un-Sasuke like) listened.

"How do you say so?"

From below, he noticed his teammate twirling her locks with her index finger and he scowled.

He didn't know why he did.

(Or was it because Sakura was smiling?)

He really didn't.

"Well," he heard her say, hearing as if there was a secret beneath it, "I was just taking my run when they told me that he was in critical condition and they needed my help so I did. We actually thought that he was dying but we pulled it off. The next day that I checked up on him, he thanked me and it... happened."

Was it just him or is it cold in there? Sasuke didn't even know why he was gritting his teeth or why his spine was tingling.

(Or was it because there was happiness on her tone?)

He really didn't.

"Oh, Kami!" Ino exclaimed that it annoyed Sasuke even more. "Was it good?"

"I would be a liar if I say no."

The blonde literally squealed and somersaulted.

"Ino, don't get to hype. He was just probably thanking me. It's not like he's going to ask me... out."

The other kunoichi scoffed, "I don't think so. Why did he even kiss you if he could've just said so? Wait— what _did_ he say to you afterwards?"

The young Sharingan wielder watched as a pink tint appeared on Sakura's cheeks from his bloodshot eyes—

She's blushing!

And it was because of the Hyuuga... not him.

"He told me that I taste like strawberry tarts."

"Really?! He said that?"

"That's what I remembered perfectly."

"...strawberry tarts, huh? I never knew Neji eats sweets."

Moments later, Sasuke didn't even realize that he was jumping roof from roof as he was in search for someone who has blonde hair and orange suit and soon found his subject walking down the market with Chouji in tow.

Just what he needed.

(Or does he really?)

Yes, it's what he really needed based on his information.

They were the people he could "count" on.

Sasuke landed perfectly on the ground, dust swirling around him and as soon it dissipated, (ignoring Naruto's question: "Oi, Sasuke. Waht are you doing here?") he spoke with utter formality.

"What does 'strawberry tarts' taste like?"

Even he was shocked by the mediocre outcome of it.

Where did it came from?

Why was he doing it? Asking about it?

"What? Strawberry tarts?" Naruto repeated, equally perplexed as him.

Sasuke glared.

"I could make you one," Chouji insisted, "I always make lots of them and share it every once in a week."

Naruto turned to Chouji, "You do?"

"Hai. They love it— Shikamaru, Ino-chan, Hinata-san, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gai-s—"

"Make some for me," the dark-haired ANBU Captain ordered, blood boiling by the mention of the prohibited name on his "Tolerable People" list.

The Akimichi prodigy raised a brow. "Really?"

"Aa."

Sasuke noticed the calculating look from the shinobi before nodding his head.

"Let's go to my house, then," he said, walking down to the compound of his clan.

"Hey, Chouji," Naruto trailed off, his troubled look present on his face, "why don't I receive those tarts of yours?"

Chouji scoffed and smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

"Here."

The dark-haired boy looked up to see Chouji in front of him, both hands holding two saucers with two strawberry tarts in it. He gave a quizzing gaze at it before hesitantly taking out of the boy's hand.

Said delicacy was soon on the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, begging and pleading to be eaten whole.

"Oi, teme... you're really going to eat that?" asked Naruto.

He only threw a glare at him before turning back at the tart.

The tart— the tiny that he needed to— what? He needed to what?

To know why Neji had to compare her to a tart? To know if he was— hold on, was his brain trying to process that he wants to know what she taste like?

No!

He was just troubled to know that someone already tasted her, that is!

(But why was he doing this? What's the point of this?)

Would he tell Naruto about it? To Kakashi?

What would happen?

Does that kiss means something's about to change about the way Neji and Sakura feel towards each other that's why he was disturbed?

He doesn't know.

(Or was it because he was still in denial about _something_?)

But... what he does know is that he's angry.

Angry that someone had done something that shouldn't be done!

(Quite lame, isn't he?)

"Seriously, teme?" Naruto posed again.

He ignored it; he, then, gradually grabbed the tart on the porcelain plate to his hand, eyes never leaving it until it disappeared onto his mouth.

Both boys watched him with puzzled and intrigued eyes as he munched and absorbed the taste of the pastry.

He waited for a short while, savoring it's taste, texture and—

_It's..._

He stood, almost knocking out the small table in front of him, and walked to the door. Once it was opened, he began leaping from roof to roof, his Sharingan blazing as he searched for the kunoichi at this time of the night.

It was also good to know that she isn't on her hospital shift while he had no ANBU mission so he found out that she was home.

He had no idea why he was rushing, why he was doing this, why he isn't acting like himself but he didn't care.

All he knows for sure is that he needed to see her.

* * *

The midnight-haired teen stopped at the branch of the tree that was connected to her window's sill. He viewed Sakura writing on a blank scroll on the desk next to the window. He knew she felt him there because when he hitched a breath, she immediately looked up.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called, half confuse and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He stared mindlessly at her, ignoring the fact that his eyes were gazing at her lips— pink.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called again.

He looked away.

Is he blushing when he saw the way her eyes sparkled at him?

No.

(Yes.)

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her walk against the window sill onto the branch he's standing on.

What is she doing?

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You look so pale," she observed innocently.

Uchiha reflex kicked in before her hand landed on his forehead as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

She stared at him in petrify, feeling awkward at the position they were into— him pinning her at the-not-so-strong tree with her wrist still in his grasp.

And their faces... oh, so close...

He could almost—

"I need to," he whispered breathlessly (why? What's the matter?).

She blinked, "...E-eh?"

"I want to know..."

She hitched a breath (so did he) as he closed the tiny gap between his curious lips o her naive ones. It was chaste at first— soft pairs to his cold ones (how would he know? Well, she shivered).

He pulled away, cramming the aftertaste of her mouth and the memory of the strawberry tarts from before.

A little. Fifteen percent to say the least...

So, did Hyuuga...?

He tried to kiss her again (pride aside)— mind you, he tried but was stopped when her hand covered his mouth, eyes blazing with fear and bewilderment.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him in a tone that seems to made him unsettled for a bit.

He didn't answer, though, and bit her palm whilst she yelped in utter surprise, her hand leaving his mouth so he could move again.

The way her orifice had opened encouraged him to senselessly attack her lips again. He knew it was wrong, but curiosity really hit him big time; he ignored the way she struggled to free herself from him, how she fought the moans (he knows it very well that she is) to escape from the back of her throat. He sensed the drive that she was about to give in to him with the way his tongue crammed her mouth, how she seemed to battled against her brain and body to response to his kiss... and she did in a matter of seconds.

However, he was slightly taken aback by the response she made— he felt her injured hand snake from his chest to the back of his neck to let the kiss go deeper, rebelliously battling against his own tongue in a game which seemed to let their bodies go hot.

(When did she learn to kiss like that? He doesn't know.)

Minutes later (with their hands holding each other), they broke the passionate kiss to breath.

Sasuke pulled her against him in a hug (and for support) with an amazed smirk and shook his head.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, pulling away from him to look at his face.

"You..." he trailed off, gliding his index finger to her abused lips, "taste like tomatoes..."

(He LOVES tomatoes.)

**fin.**


End file.
